The Hunt
by TLH
Summary: A short one-off. Tristan's behaving badly in the forest...or then again, maybe not!


**This was a little drabble I wrote to pass the time, during a particularly quiet night at work a few months ago. Thought I might as well post it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the idea.**

**THE HUNT**

The Scout navigated the forest floor with feline grace. Moving swiftly and unseen through the old and twisted trees, he stalked his prey with unrivalled skill. He was close now, so close he could almost smell her. He crouched, veiled from sight, low down beneath the lofty, forest fern. The morning's dew which until that moment had rested undisturbed and glistening on the leaves, now began to moisten his dark, shaggy locks as he hid still and silent among them.

He began to move, ghost-like through the foliage in order to catch his quarry in sight. His breathing, low and steady and his heart pounding in his chest. If he moved just a little he would be able to see her… Yes! There she was.

He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed in long and deep. He caught her scent now – he could taste her almost. He ran a warm, moist tongue across his lips, slowly and deliberately. He swallowed hungrily as his mouth began to water and his desire stirred painfully, within.

His dark eyes now danced with passion as he watched with silent longing. His forehead was drenched with perspiration and tiny beads had begun to trickle slowly down his rugged, handsome face, meandering their way over the ancestral marks that outlined his exquisitely formed cheek bones-finally coming to rest within the dishevelled whiskers upon his chin.

The woman he desired was bowed over berry brambles as, basket in hand, she cautiously picked amongst thorny vegetation. She was unaware of the wolf that watched her every move.

All of a sudden, the scout heard the busy woman let out a short cry followed by a mumbled curse. He watched, ever more intently, as she stood up tall and raised a finger to her delightfully formed mouth. She then licked away a whisper of blood now trickling down her finger. He felt his heart beat quicken as he caught his breath. His excitement was now mounting rapidly and his rising desire was becoming an embodiment of pain and pleasure. He trembled, a growl rumbling in his throat as he contemplated the imminent release of his passion. He had to have her…he had to take now!

He bit viciously down on his lip in a frantic attempt to steady himself, lest she should hear him and his pursuit be discovered. His longing unsettled him desperately but he knew he must wait for the right moment before he struck.

Slowly, tenaciously, he closed in on his prize.

With the speed of a cheetah, the agile scout leapt from his lair behind the unsuspecting woman who had now resumed her foraging. Thrusting his strong, slender fingers across the woman's mouth, he stifled her shocked and terrified screams, rendering them nothing more than a silent cry in the wilderness.

With terrifying deftness he swung the woman around in his vice like grip so he could look deep into the beautiful dark eyes he knew so well. He pulled his hand from her mouth and fiercely clasped his hot passionate mouth over hers, drinking her in to feed his hunger. He entwined a hand in amongst her long, dark hair and firmly pulled back her head as he covered her face with ravenous kisses and hungrily nipped her delicate white throat. The Scout then felt the petrified woman, her body rigid with fear, suddenly relax in his arms and a faint smile past over his bearded mouth as he continued the onslaught of passion.

Then, with gasping laughter in her voice, the captured woman exclaimed.

'You are truly wicked, My Lord!'

At the sound of her voice, the scout looked back into the eyes of his woman, released his grip on her hair and held her tightly against his hard body within his strong but gentle arms. He gazed down at her with a blazing love and the faint smile broadened, making his far too often emotionless face, alive and beautiful.

'Can I be to blame? _You_ bring out the wolf in me, my Lady!' he answered with equal amusement. Then, his voice becoming low and filled with longing he commanded.

'Come, lie with me again my beautiful fawn! I have missed you'

She reached up and took his face tantalizingly within her hands, kissed him deeply once more and breathed

'Who am I to deny my Lords desire?'

Smiling, she pulled him slowly down on to the soft green earth…….


End file.
